DivergentTitanic Crossover
by DauntlessInsanity
Summary: Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and Shauna all go on the madden voyage of the Titanic together and Tris meets a mysterious boy with dark blue eyes. What happens if they fall for each other? There will be lot's of fourtris. Sorry for the short chapters but I'll try to update once or twice a week. First fanfic so be nice
1. Chapter 1

The Dauntless call it the ship of dreams, the Titanic. The only reason I am even going on it is because Christina and Will talked me into it. If I was still Abnegation this would be self-indulgent and selfish, but I am Dauntless now.

"I can't believe we are going on the madden voyage of the _Titanic._" Christina says excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"It's not that big a deal Chris." I say. She stares at me shocked.

"Are you serious Tris?! This is a huge deal. We're lucky we even got tickets." Christina almost yells. She is right, we are pretty lucky we even got our tickets. We won them in a bet with Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. Zeke had three tickets that he wasn't going to use so he said that whichever group could hit the bull eye of the target with a knife five times in a row could have the tickets and I won.

"Calm down Christina." Will tells her. She glares at him as we walk into our dorm. Its 3rd class so it's not the fanciest on the ship but it's still pretty nice. The walls are black of course since this is the Dauntless part of the ship. The bunks are made of steel and the sheets are dark grey, so they almost look black.

"I call top bunk!" Christina yells as soon as we walk in. I laugh as she jumps into the bed smiling. Will walks over to the single bed on the other side of the room so I get the bottom bunk.

"Come on guys lets go explore the ship." Will says. Of course Will wants to explore, he was Erudite.

"Let's go." Christina says grabbing me and Will's arm.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go check out the deck." I tell them. I can tell that they like each other so I'm going to let them have some alone time.

"Okay. See you later Tris." Will says waving as him and Christina walk away. I smile to myself. They would be cute together.

I walk to the main deck of the ship. It's filled with people from all of the five factions. There's the Abnegation who are only here because the volunteered to be maids and stuff like that, there's the Amity who are talking laughing and some even playing instruments that they brought with them. I can also see a group of Candor complaining about god knows what too one of the attendants. There's a group of Erudite sitting in the shade on a bench reading and talking. And of course there is the Dauntless.

I see one group of Dauntless drinking near the end of the ship, leaning against the railing. I realise that I recognise these Dauntless. It's Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. I run over to them laughing. Uriah sees me and waves me over.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. Uriah smirks at me as Zeke smacks him on the back of the head.

"I won us some more tickets in an arm wrestling match." Zeke says. Marlene starts laughing at Uriah, who just tripped and fell on a Dauntless couple making out on one of the benches a few feet away. Uriah must be drunk. The girl jumps up and punches Uriah in the jaw. All of us crack at the sight of a drunken Uriah being punched in the face by some random girl. She just glares at us and walks away with her boyfriend trying to catch up to her.

"Tris!" I hear a girl yell. I turn around and see Christina running over to us with Will right behind her. I laugh when she realizes who I am with.

"Lynn! Marlene! Uri! Zeke! How are you guys here?" Christina says while almost jumping with excitement. Zeke laughs.

"I won an arm wrestling match." Zeke says. I see Shauna coming over to us waving.

"I leave for a minute and suddenly you three appear." She says laughing. Zeke puts his arm around her waist and pecks her on the cheek. I don't really so I decide to go for a little walk.

"I'm going to go for a walk. See you guys later." I say waving as I start walking away.

"Meet us in our dorm in an hour." Christina shouts to me. I smirk wondering what she has planned. I know she's planning something.

I walk to the front of the ship and sit down on one of the chairs facing the rest of the ship. I watch a little Candor girl play with her jump rope. I see something black at the corner of my eye. I look over and forget to breathe for a second. I see a tall, muscular man maybe around 18 walk over to a bench a few feet away from me. I can't help but stare at him. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looks at me and I look at the ground blushing.

I check my watch. I have 5 minutes to get to the dorm. I don't want to be late, Christina will make me regret it if I am. I take a quick look at the ocean surrounding the ship. The water looks amazing with the sunset. The sky is filled with streaks of pink and orange. The water looks like it's almost purple right now. I sigh and get up, running to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this takes place in modern time.**

"You're late!" Christina shrieks as soon as I walk into the dorm. Everybody else is sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. I roll my eyes at Christina and sit down between Lynn and Uriah.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

Uriah laughs and says "We're playing truth or dare. I'm going first." He looks around the circle and says "Tris truth or dare?" I have too many secrets for truth, like my divergence.

"Dare." I say confidently. Uriah tries to do an evil laugh but ends up choking. We all roll on the floor laughing at him for a few minutes while his face gets redder by the second. When we finally stop laughing he glares at us.

"Tris, I dare you to go onto the deck and kiss the first person you see boy or girl." Uriah says. I groan.

"What's the penalty if I don't do it?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a second.

"Oh I know! You have to take off one piece of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count." Zeke shouts. Of course Zeke's the one who thought of that rule, he's a perv most of the time. Uriah nods his head in agreement while the girls all groan.

"Fine I'll do the dare." I say. Uriah, Christina and Zeke jump up to come with me and make sure I actually do the dare.

The deck is pretty crowded. The first person I see is that mysterious boy from earlier. I glare at Uriah and slowly walk over to him. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile. I blush and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was a dare." I quickly say before he gets all freaked out, although he probably is anyway.

"No problem." He says and smiles at me. I turn even brighter red. I quickly wave at him and run back to Zeke, Uriah and Christina.

"Well that was awkward." I say to them while they laugh at my red cheeks.

"Did you enjoy it?" Christina asks me. I punch her in the arm and walk back to the dorm.

When we get back Uriah quickly tells them about it. Lynn rolls her eyes when he says that I only kissed his cheek.

"That doesn't count." Lynn says.

"He didn't say where I had to kiss him so it counts." I say. We all sit back down. I look around the circle for who my next victim shall be.

"Marlene truth or dare" I ask her.

"Truth" She replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams. Lynn smacks him with one of the pillows from Will's bed. "Ow! How on earth do you make a pillow hurt Lynn?" Uriah says.

Lynn smirks and says "With my exceptional strength."

"Guys, can we get back to the game?" I ask them. Lynn and Uriah nod. "So Marlene, how many time have you and Uriah 'done it'." Marlene and Uriah both turn a deep shade of red.

"Six." Marlene whispers.

"What was that?" Zeke says. Marlene and Uriah glare at him.

"Six times" Marlene almost yells.

"Wanna give us details?" Christina asks while smirking. Marlene shoots her a death glare.

"Christina truth or dare" Marlene says. Christina gulps nervously. I don't blame her.

"Dare." Christina says.

"I dare you to go into the first class dining room and sing the course of _Low _by_ Flo Rida_." Marlene says.

"Okay." Christina says. Everybody gets up and follows her to the dining room. Shauna takes out her phone and starts recording as Christina stands on one of the empty tables at the very front of the room. She grabs a microphone from who knows where and starts singing

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know shawty go low low low low low low low low_

_The bag of sweat pants and the rebooks with the straps (with the straps)_

_Turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Christina takes a bow. We are all laughing our asses off. Since this dining has people from all of the factions in it, not very many of them are laughing, only the Dauntless. Most of the people in here are from Candor or Erudite. There are a couple groups of Dauntless and a few groups of Amity. The only Abnegation in here is the waiters, no surprise.

Christina jumps off of the table laughing. We all walk back to the dorm laughing and describing some of the shocked faces we saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N should I do some other POVs? Review**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to do this every single chapter so I'm just going to say this now. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT and I never will**

"Lynn truth or dare" Christina says to Lynn when we get back to the dorm.

"Dare." Lynn answers, smirking.

"I dare you to dye your eyebrows bright red." Christina says while rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Oh hell no" Lynn yells while taking off her shirt.

"Well that was a waste of a great dare." Christina mumbles sadly. Lynn rolls her eyes at her.

Lynn looks at her sister and says "Shauna you know the question."

"Dare" Shauna says. Lynn does an evil laugh until her face is red and Shauna looks a bit freaked out.

"I dare you to do a drinking contest with Zeke" Lynn says. Shauna looks horrified, I don't blame her. Zeke can drink a lot.

"Fine but you have to get the alcohol." Shauna says.

"Gladly. Who wants to come with me to steal some liquor from the kitchen?" Lynn asks. Uriah jumps up immediately. "Anybody else?" Lynn asks. Christina, Will and I also volunteer.

"This is going to be fun." Uriah says excitedly. I couldn't agree more.

We silently crawl into the Dauntless first class kitchen. The Dauntless kitchen is most likely to actually have some good alcohol since the other factions don't drink any very often.

Christina nudges me and points over to one of the counters. The whole counter is filled with Dauntless cake. I glance at Christina's face and I can tell that she's thinking the same thing I am. They won't notice if a bit of that amazing cake just disappears. I nod to her. When the cooks turn around to do something else Lynn runs over to the liquor cupboard and take as much as she can hold and Christina and Will grab two medium size cakes. Right before the cooks turn around Uriah grabs ten shot glasses and we all run. We get to the deck of the ship and start laughing. Lynn passes me a couple bottles of vodka so she doesn't drop them and we continue laughing.

I step back a bit and bump into somebodies chest. I turn around and the first things I see are deep blue eyes looking down at me. It's that boy I had to kiss earlier. Obviously he remembers too because he smirks at me.

"You're that girl that kissed me earlier aren't you?" He asks me quietly.

"Y-yeah" I say.

"I'm Four and you are?" He says smiling.

"My names Tris" I tell him. Four looks behind him and laughs. I look too and see two of the cooks we saw from the kitchen run out of the kitchen yelling. Four looks at what my friends and I have in our arms and smirks at us.

"Oh shit they're gonna kill us." Chris mumbles.

"Quick run" Four yells when the cooks see us. We all run back to the dorms as fast as we can. As soon as we get in we put all of the stuff down and laugh. When we're done laughing Will quickly explains what happened to Shauna, Zeke and Marlene. After Will explains it they all look over at Four.

"Four? Is that you?" Zeke asks. I didn't know that they knew each other. Four laughs and Zeke explains "Me and Four were in the same initiate class. He's my bro." Four laughs and pats Zeke on the back.

"Wanna play truth or dare with us Four?" Shauna asks.

"Sure. Why did you guys go and steal all of this from the kitchen anyway?" Four asks gesturing to the cake.

"Lynn dared me to get into a drinking contest with Zeke so they had to go get what we needed." Shauna answers. Four nods and sits down between me and Lynn.

Zeke wins the drinking contest but now he can barely walk. Shauna is just as bad.

"Four, truth or dare" Shauna slurs.

"Dare" Four says.

"I dare you tell us your real name." Shauna says.

"Not a chance." Four replies. He takes off his shirt and I can't breathe for a second. Four's not bulky but very muscular. He catches me staring and winks at me smirking. I blush.

"Tris truth or dare" Four asks me.

"Dare" I say. He smirks. Oh no.

"I dare you to tell us all of your fears." Four says. I really don't want to take off my shirt.

"Crows, drowning in a tank of water, being stuck in the middle of an ocean, burning to death, kidnapping, killing my family and intimacy." I say, mumbling the part about intimacy.

"What was that last one?" Christina asks. She knows what it is.

"Intimacy." I say a bit louder. Everyone cracks up. Uriah is literally rolling on the floor laughing. When everyone is done laughing at me I glare at Christina and say "What about your moths?"

"You swore you would never tell!" Christina yells. Everyone starts laughing again.

"Back to the game." I say brining everyone's attention back to the game. "Will truth or dare" I say.

"Truth" Will mutters.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Uriah you're not going to bring that back no matter how much you say it." Lynn says. We all nod in agreement.

"Anyways Will what's your worst fear?" I ask him.

He blushes and mumbles something that we can't hear.

"What was that?" Uriah practically yells.

"I said that I'm afraid of girls who wear lots of sparkles." Will says. He blushes and we all start laughing again.

"You're afraid of girls who wear lots of sparkles?" Uriah asks while laughing. Will just glares at him while we all continue laughing.

"Uriah truth or dare" Will says.

"Dare baby." Uriah says. I can tell that Will knew he would say that.

"I dare you to dress like a girl and let Chris do your makeup then go to the deck and go up to the first guy you see and start dancing while we play _Milkshake by Kelis_" Will says. Christina squeals excitedly.

20 minutes later Uriah walks out of the bathroom with Christina, Marlene and Shauna. He has on black 3 inch heels with fishnet tights, a black fluffy skirt that goes up to his mid-thigh and a pink and black tank top. For his makeup he has bright pink lip stick, Black eyeliner and lots of mascara. Uriah strikes a pose as all of us take as many pictures as we can.

"Don't I just look fabulous? It's all thanks to these gals." Uriah says in a really girls voice. I just notice that he also has on a pink wig that goes down to his chest and that they stuffed his bra. This is gonna be good.

**I need some more ideas for dares and truths so review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. It might be a while until I can update again since I'm not supposed to be on my laptop. I'm a badass so I took it while my mom's not home ahahaha**

The first guy Uriah sees is the head chef that we stole cake and vodka from. Uriah runs in front of him and starts twerking while we play _Milkshake_. He dances for about 5 seconds before the chef shoves him out of the way and walks away.

"See you later babe!" Uriah yells at him. We run back to the dorm laughing harder than we have all day. Uriah changes back into his clothes and sits down. Right when he is about to choose someone the head chef bursts into the room. His face is bright red.

"Hey there honey." Uriah says while we struggle to keep on a straight face. It doesn't work.

"What the hell was that!?" The chef screams at Uriah.

"Calm down dude it was a dare." Uriah says while laughing. The chef just glares at us then walks out.

"Okay now for my victim I choose Zeke. Truth or dare bro" Uriah says while smirking at his brother.

"I'm Dauntless aren't I? Dare." Zeke says.

"I dare you to go to the deck, find a happy couple and pretend that Four cheated on you with the guy." Uriah says while smirking.

"Sure." Zeke says. Uriah, Shauna and I follow Four and Zeke to the deck. Zeke points at an Erudite couple holding hands and Four nods. They go beside then and Zeke starts screaming at Four. "I can't believe you cheated on me! How could you?" He points at the guy with his girlfriend who are both staring at them. "Is that the guy you cheated on me with?" Zeke yells. Four nods. The girl glares at her boyfriend and slaps him.

"What the fuck Daniel!?" The girl screams.

"I swear I don't even know those guys. Please believe me." The boy, Daniel pleads with his girlfriend.

"Fuck you Four. I gave you everything and you cheat on me with Daniel? Go to hell." Zeke yells and storms off towards the dorm. Four runs after him begging for forgiveness until we are back at the dorm. As soon as we walk into the room we start laughing.

"What happened?" Will asks. Uriah tells everybody what happened while laughing. As soon as he finishes they all start laughing with us.

"Okay, okay guys let's play the game." Will says.

"Okay. Tris truth or dare" Zeke says.

"Dare." I say. As soon as I see the look on Zeke's face I regret choosing dare. "Truth! I meant truth" I say.

"Nope too late. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." Zeke says. I turn bright red.

"Okay." I mumble and get up. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"You can go into our dorm." Marlene says. I nod and Four leads me to their room.

I follow Four into their dorm and sit on the bed. Their dorm is exactly like mine except there's stuff everywhere. I guess they don't really care about organization. Four sits down beside me and says "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I don't know why you would want to anyways. I'm not pretty, I look like a 12 year old and I'm younger." I say. He shakes his head and kisses. I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist and pulls me closer. We kiss until Zeke and Uriah burst into the room yelling that the times up. We break apart. I blush and Four just glares at Uriah and Zeke.

"Oh I'm sorry were you guys busy?" Zeke says smirking.

"Actually yeah we were." Four says. I turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Let's just go back now." I mumble. Four grabs my hand and leads me back to my dorm with Uriah and Zeke close behind us.

"So what happened in there?" Christina asks as soon as we walk into the room.

"Oh we found them sucking each other's faces off." Uriah says. I punch him in the arm.

"Tris, I thought you were scared of that kind of stuff?" Will says while smirking at me and Four.

"Let's just get back to the game." Four says to distract everyone. I give him a grateful smile. We all sit back down with me in between Four and Marlene.

"Okay it's my turn so Marlene truth or dare" I say.

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake." Marlene says. Uriah gives her a high five and a peck on the cheek.

"I dare you too give Uriah a lap dance." I say. Marlene blushes and nods.

"Put some music on for the girl!" Zeke shouts. Shauna put on _Talk Dirty _by Jason Derulo for Marlene to dance too. She goes on Uriah's lap and starts grinding him and swaying her hips on him. Uriah looks like he's on shock. Pretty soon Marlene's straddling him and they are making out.

"Okay guys the dares done. Nobody want to see you guys go any farther." Will says. Uriah glares at Will and Marlene just moves back beside me.

"Will truth or dare." Marlene says.

"Truth" Will says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah and Zeke yell.

"Guys shut up," Marlene says "Why are you afraid of sparkles?" Will just glares at her and takes off his shirt. "I'm not afraid of sparkles I'm afraid of girls who _wear_ lots of sparkles." Will says.

"Whatever." Marlene says rolling her eyes.

"Lynn truth or dare" Will says.

"Dare" Lynn says.

"I dare you say 'in bed' after every sentence for 10 minutes." Will says. Lynn shrugs and says "Okay. Christina truth or dare in bed."

"You scare me so I'm gonna go with truth." Christina says. Lynn smirks and says "What's your favorite sexual position?" Christina blushes and mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?" Lynn says.

"I like being on top." Christina says while staring at the floor. We all start laughing.

"Good to know." Will says and winks at her. "Oh shut up. Shauna truth or dare" Christina says.

"Dare." Shauna says.

"Oh good I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to let me dye your hair any colour I want." Christina says.

"Permanent or temporary?" Shauna asks her. "You'll see." Chris says with a smirk.

Shauna nods and Christina runs to her bag and grabs a bottle of bright orange hair dye. Half an hour later when Shauna and Christina walk out of the bathroom Shauna's hair is neon orange. Everyone bursts out laughing at her hair.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind that it's permanent Shauna." Christina says through laughter. Shauna groans.

"Tris truth or dare."

**A/N hahaha cliff hanger. Review and maybe I'll update sooner**


End file.
